Duke
Duke a narrow-gauge engine who was built in 1879 and arrived on the Island of Sodor during the same year. He is named after The Duke of Sodor, but both Sir Handel and Peter Sam always said "that will never suit his grace" when it comes to accidents on the railway line. Bio Duke was left in the shed because of his age and only two narrow-gauge engines can be moved to the Skarloey Railway according to a separate meeting made by Sir Charles Topham Hatt and the Mid Sodor Railway's manager. He tried to work hard on the railway, but there were less passengers and financial difficulty which ruined the reputation of the whole line. Duke was left in his shed on the old railway and was never seen throughout Season 1 of Sodor: The Early Years. Duke's voices had scared both Mike and Bert as Sarah was saying that the voice came from Duke who worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. When two clergymen found him, Duke was brought to the Skarloey Railway in broken parts by two lorries. He later met both Rheneas and Skarloey in the works station where the old narrow-gauge engine is being mended. Duke came with the breakdown gang to clear up a mess following Rusty's accident with Sir Handel's train which was caused by a broken coupling. The Duke of Sodor later came to greet him at the railway sheds with the other engines early next morning. Duke was mentioned by Sir Handel in the episode, Storm Report about a Railway Series reference when he saved him from being killed after derailing near a steep cliff due to his incompetence of watching the track carefully. Duke said to Duncan that Peter Sam's trust in him had been worse because of being early and told him that the workmen need to check on him as possible for any damage. He also made a Railway Series reference that Peter Sam used to be called Stuart before the Scottish narrow-gauge engine went to collect his passenger train. DTChapman1 voices Duke in the fifty-eighth episode, One of a Kind as he had broken one of his cylinders and tells Rusty about a story that he was left in the shed waiting for "his grace" to rescue him. Unfortunately, "his grace" had passed away and was later rescued by two clergymen who restored him to his full glory back in 1981. This episode is set in 1994 just thirteen years after his restoration in the second season of Sodor: The Early Years. Appearances: Episodes: * Season 1 - Running Solo and New Beginnings * Season 2 - Whispers and Diesels and Dukes * Season 3 - Christmas Delivery (cameo) * Season 4 - Hard Work * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy and One of a Kind * Season 1 STMY - Ode to George Carlin Trivia * On February 13, 2015, WildNorWester began creation of a new Duke model. It is highly likely this is the first of the new SKR models being made for Season 2 STMY to match up with the Rusty and Ivo Hugh models. Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tender Engines